Crimson Arc
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Yusei and the group all decided to hang out for a while. That day, they met a young boy by the name of Yuya. What they didn't expect was all of the strange occurrences that would start to show as they got closer. AU? I don't know. (Markedshipping/Kingcrabshipping. Counterpartshipping.)
1. Chapter 1

This is a new crossover story of mine! I found a picture of the 5D's crew and the ARC-V lot and I couldn't help but get the temptation to write a story.

Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that the multi-generation story was quite popular with people and decided to crossover ARC-V and 5D's again!

If you have a request for a story, just ask and I will do my hardest. This is set in Neo Domino City, in Yusei's universe and timeline. Either way, I apologise now if my story's have been lacking in the wow factor, as I can't exactly get my best work when I am all over the place!

 **Character ages:**

 **Yusei - 19**

 **Yuya & Yuzu - 15**

 **Jack - 19**

 **Yuto & ****Ruri - 15**

 **Crow - 19**

 **Yugo & Rin - 15**

 **Aki - 17**

 **Yuri & Serena - 15**

 **Rua & Ruka - 12**

* * *

 **Yusei's POV**

When we all decided it was time we should all go out properly again, since it had been a while, we had no idea how crazy it would actually be. As soon as we left Martha's place and arrived in the main area of Neo Domino, every single one of us were recognised and we all had our fair share of people swarm us. Luckily, Rua and Ruka weren't bothered and friends of theirs came over and talked to them until we finally found an excuse to get away from the crowd.

A small sigh came from Aki as we walked from the cafe, drinks in hand. She moved her mouth away from her straw and looked at us, a sheepish smile had itself placed on her lips. We all couldn't expect that this would happen, but at the same time, it didn't really surprise us. We had, after all, become quite a well known group. After the Dark Signers and Illiaster, anyone would become rather renowned. It was just a shame that we couldn't walk around Neo Domino like we used to be able to. It was a bit much, too be honest.

"Sorry guys. If I knew this would happen, I probably wouldn't have suggested this." Aki sighed yet again and took a sip of her iced tea. Crow and Jack raised a brow and Rua and Ruka just grinned. I felt a small smile appear as well.

"Don't worry about it, Aki. We should've expected this to happen. We are quite well known now, after all." I spoke in a soft voice and even rubbed her back gently just as a sign of comfort. It seemed to help.

"Yeah, you're right. Shall we continue?"

"Huzzah! Let's go." Crow burst out, making all of us look at him and start laughing. He flustered gently at his outburst before he joined in with the laughter. He was soon in front of the group and happily drinking his fruit tea. Jack was just staring with disbelief and he looked like he was about to just drop his coffee with how surprised he looked. I rolled my eyes and took a quick sip of my black coffee before I looked at the twins. Rua was trying to steal Ruka's fizzy, as he had just finished his own.

"Rua! Back off!" Ruka kept on shouting at her brother before I picked up another fizzy drink for him and tapped Rua's head with the cool can. His attention went to the can, then me, then back at the can. He soon let out a cheer and took the drink from my hand and grinned to himself with obvious satisfaction. He clicked the can open and pretty much gulped down the drink before he took a breath. Ruka just looked at him, wide eyed. "How on earth can you do that, Rua?"

"Practise!" Rua grinned and walked over to me, thanking me. I simply ruffled his hair before I kept drinking my own drink, which had started getting cold. Crow soon slowed to a halt and looked off into the distance, specifically at Daedalus Bridge. I stood beside him and we talked about that bridge for a while until Jack nudged us to get our attention. We turned to see a young boy with green and red hair with bright red eyes. He seemed to be quite young. An urge to go over to him washed over me and eventually, I gave into that urge. I soon cleared my throat to get the boy's attention. He jerked slightly before a sheepish smile came onto his lips and he apologised.

"Are you alright? You seem pretty troubled." I couldn't help but ask when I saw the despair in that boy's eyes. He looked extremely concerned and lost.

"Uh yeah... I've just, never been here before. Mind telling me where I am?" The boy spoke in a rather quiet voice. I was soon joined by Crow and Jack, which seemed to make the boy a bit more comfortable. As if he knew them personally.

"Your in Central Neo Domino right now... Anywhere specific you planning to go?" Crow raised a brow. So he had heard the conversation then. The boy thought it over for a while, or seemed to, before he spoke again.

"Neo Domino?"

"Yeah, Neo Domino City. That's the name of this place." Jack soon gave me a confused look and I simply shrugged before my attention went back to the boy. He had fallen awfully silent.

"I take it you're not too familiar with this city at all. You can come with us if you'd like." I had decided to give him the offer, which he accepted with gratitude. Rua and Ruka seemed to get along with him quite well actually. Crow and Jack were talking to him and soon, the boy started talking to me. I was taken by surprise by his sudden change from the others to me, but I didn't turn down the conversation and instead got involved.

"So, what is there to do in Neo Domino?"

"Well... Let's see... There's quite a few things. We have the Game Paradise, Duel Academy and Queen's Duel Academy, the Memorial Circuit in the stadium..." I noticed the way he seemed to brighten at the word "stadium". I could already tell he wanted to go there. "Fancy going to the Memorial Circuit?"

"Yes please!" The boy seemed over the moon when I asked that simple question. Crow and Jack couldn't help but chuckle while Aki and Ruka just smiled and Rua let out a grin. "Oh... Right, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name's Yuya."

"Yusei. The tall blonde beside you is Jack and then there's Crow the other side of you. Ruka's the one with pigtails while Rua, her brother, is the one with a ponytail. Finally this is Aki." I introduced each of us with a calmness that wouldn't bother the others. They simply grinned or smiled, or in Crow and Rua's case, waved, as I introduced them all. "It's nice to meet you, Yuya."

"You too, Yusei." Yuya smiled politely before he looked at me with a kind of excitement. "Shall we head to the stadium now?"

"Alright." I managed to say it through a chuckle before we started walking to the stadium. I was already aware there was a duel going on, some old friends were there as well. Perhaps this day out wasn't such a bad idea after all. I had to thank Aki as soon as it was over, that was for sure. If we had never headed out, we wouldn't have met Yuya.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1! Hope you all liked it.

Yes, this may become a proper story as well, just like Generations Untold.

No, this will not have any other characters apart from the 5D's and ARC-V crews.

Yes, there are a few ships in here. Since I prefer to write boy x boy, these will be gay ships.

No, the ships will not be introduced quickly. Be patient. They will introduced in time.

Other than that, reviews are appreciated! Look forward to chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuya and Yusei have already met up and are headed to the Memorial Circuit in the stadium! What's going to happen next?

Well...

 **WARNING** \- Spirit is about to spoil a bit of this chapter! You do not have to read this segment and can just go onto the actual chapter if you'd like!

At the stadium, Yusei, Crow and Yuya all split up from Aki, Rua and Ruka as the boys needed to check something out. When they arrive at the circuit, they see some old friends dueling and a new face that Yuya recognises. However, as new and old friends come together to hang out, something goes wrong!

Find out what happens by reading the chapter! I think I will be leaving it in Yusei's POV, but if people would like for me to switch POVs, I will do so.

 **Character ages:**

 **Yusei - 19**

 **Yuya & Yuzu - 15**

 **Jack - 19**

 **Yuto & ****Ruri - 15**

 **Crow - 19**

 **Yugo & Rin - 15**

 **Aki - 17**

 **Yuri & Serena - 15**

 **Rua & Ruka - 12**

* * *

 **Yusei's POV**

I honestly was not expecting to see the stadium so busy when we arrived. It didn't help that certain teams and duelists recognised us and started asking if we were going to participate in the tournament that was coming up. I glanced over at Crow and Jack, who just shrugged and then Aki who just smiled. I wasn't too sure about how to reply until someone told me that a duel was going on in the circuit. I don't know why, but I could've sworn that I used that as an excuse as quickly as I could. The boys just blinked in surprise before they nodded and went to follow me. A small sigh of relief had slipped out from me.

"Rare for you to do something like that." Crow remarked, though I knew he found it amusing. "I know you hate being under pressure, but that was just... Like wow. That was something."

"Oh shove it Crow." I retorted before I pulled his head into a headlock and started play fighting with him. We were having quite a laugh until Aki cleared her throat and raised a brow. We were all too familiar with that look. With one final push on Crow's head, we parted. I noticed Crow couldn't stop grinning though and he gently nudged me before he gestured to the circuit.

"Since we're here, why don't we?"

"Good point. You did, after all, use that as an excuse Yusei. Might as well go see who's dueling." Jack decided to chime in and eventually I just gave in and nodded. Aki and the twins said they wanted to check out the tournament listing, so we went our separate ways. That was when Crow decided to resume our little "fight". We started laughing again and Jack just raised a brow while Yuya stared before he started laughing. We were always like this. I had my immature moments. We soon managed to come to a close with Crow pinned to the wall and my forearm up against the back of his neck. "Crow, you're never going to win."

"I will. Eventually..." Crow glowered at Jack's statement, but he couldn't deny when it came to fighting, I had more experience.

"Either way, we're almost at the circuit." I decided to intervene before Crow and Jack went for each other again. They always bickered. I could've sworn they were a married couple at times. Jack managed to calm himself while Crow glared at him once more before he walked beside me. When we walked down to the stands, we saw two D-Wheels on the track. One of them was very familiar. Including the monsters. I noticed Crow start to grin and heard Jack start to grumble while I felt a small smile twitch at my lips.

The challenger's D-Wheel soon went to a halt as smoke started to come from the front. The victor stopped his D-Wheel at the starting line and then he removed his helmet. As I thought, it was him. Harald. Team Ragnarok were here then. It wasn't long until I was at the front of the stands, looking at the team. Seems Brave was the first to notice, as he literally called out to us.

"Yo! 5D's!"

Harald and Dragan soon turned to see me at the stands, Jack and Crow relaxing in the seats. I noticed Jack's gaze harden when he met Dragan's look. Crow on the other hand, raised his hand as greeting and got up from the seat. Brave checked if the circuit was empty before he headed over, giving Crow and fist bump as they talked. Harald soon walked over himself and greeted me himself. We started talking a bit more until Yuya gently tugged at my jacket. My attention went to the smaller boy who gestured to someone sat in the stands. Black and purple hair and silver eyes. He was the same age as Yuya, definitely. He soon grinned and walked over to the boy and the two talked for a while until the silver-eyed male just looked at me and smiled. He and Yuya soon walked down the stands again.

"Yusei, this is my friend, Yuto."

I gave a small nod of my head as greeting, which was returned by the boy, Yuto. That was when Harald spoke up again.

"Yusei. I need to talk to you. Preferably in private. It's of dire importance."

I cast him a side glance before nodding and telling Crow and Jack I won't be long. Yuya decided to take this chance to introduce Yuto to the others. At that time, I soon pushed myself over the barrier that surrounded the stands and met Harald on the circuit. We headed inside to the storage room, where duelist held their D-Wheels until their time to duel came. It was then that he silently leaned on the frame of the door and looked at me with quite a stern look. That was when I knew something was wrong.

"I trust you've heard of the duelists going missing."

"A little. We thought nothing of it, since it wasn't happening in our area... But it's getting worse." I bit my lip when I started thinking back to the news report. Duelists all over Neo Domino had been going missing and the only area that wasn't affected was what once was Satellite. Some of the duelists that had gone missing were young children, the same age as Rua and Ruka while others were of my age. Students had also started to go missing, from both of the duel academies. It was quite concerning actually. "Why? Has it gotten too out of hand for the police department?"

"You could say that." Harald's voice had a tone to it that I did not appreciate. "Let's just say that there's suspects, but they've also gone missing. Tournament participants are going missing as well."

"You're kidding, right?" Apparently, my voice had more concern in it than I expected. Harald's gaze just hardened even more, his brows furrowed.

"I'm afraid not, Yusei."

I fell silent and thought it over. Suspects for these incidents are going missing as well? What on earth was happening...? I opened my mouth to speak again, but a loud bang interrupted me and both of us rushed out. We didn't expect to see a creature, similar to a duel monster, destroying the stadium. We exchanged glances before we rushed over to the group. Seems they were also taken by surprise by this sudden appearance. That was when we knew something was wrong. Yuto and Yuya seemed to pale when they saw that creature.

"What the heck is that thing?" Crow shouted, his posture thrown a bit off balance when the monster struck the stands and sent a shock wave across the chairs. A few people were immediately thrown to the floor from the wave. If there was one thing I was aware of right now... It would be that whatever that thing was, it was not something we were at all familiar with.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry. But yes, this is a kind of twist to the story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and by all means, leave a review! They're much appreciated!


End file.
